The Castle of Yellow
by ShiinaAoi
Summary: Rin has been arranged to marry Lord Len since birth, but after having been betrayed by his first love, Len is far from welcoming of his new bride, nor she towards him. Yandere!Len/Rin. Rating may go up to M, be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! It's been a couple years since I've last written fic, but I decided to try to get back into it as part of my New Year's Resolution. Still a bit rusty, but hope you guys enjoy it anyways! This is a little idea I've been juggling around for a while now, still unsure of where I want this to stay T or go M. Remember to leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The rain fell in frigid torrents upon the figure of a young male as he stood in a barren-looking courtyard, the shadow of an enormous mansion looming tall and foreboding behind him. As the icy water slid down his slender body, it began mixing with a dark red liquid that stained his torn, white shirt, creating wispy rivulets that trailed at his feet. He was bleeding, and profusely at that. But he could scarce feel the pain, nor the cold… or anything else for that matter. His focus was on the object in his hand: a ring. A small, delicate ring that could only have been fit for the hand of a lady. The boy's pale lips twitched upwards, almost as if he were smirking.

"_What have you done?"_

The voice of a young woman shrieked from the back of his mind. Instantly he grit his teeth and shut his aquamarine eyes. No! He tried to will the image from his mind. No!

"_Y-You've killed him!"_

But his mind refused to obey his orders and continued to replay the scene.

"_Mikuo, my love," the woman sobbed as she sank to her knees, her silken, teal tresses pouring across her pale shoulders. He wanted so much to reach out and feel them between his fingers and found that he had stepped forward, fingers outstretched, but as he looked down he noticed that they were covered in a viscous, crimson substance. He realized that he was also holding a sword, it too stained with blood. He looked back up at the woman, who was now frantically ripping makeshift bandages from her gown and wrapping them about the unconscious boy in her lap._

_Len felt a spark of jealousy alight within him. "Miku…" her name left his lips with a growl, half-possessive yet with a soft, adoring undertone._

_She whirled towards him, the greatest of hate burning behind her beautiful, teal-colored eyes. She took up the dagger at her lover's side and rose to face Len, her hand shaking but her expression exuding confidence and disdain. _

"_Never speak my name again, you… you monster! How dare you kill the man I love," she fought to hold back her tears._

"_He tried to take you from me," Len clenched his teeth, barely able to control his rage. Him? She loved that boy? No… No! It was all a lie! That fool must have brainwashed her, for he was the one she loved, not that boy!_

"_I was never yours to begin with!" she spat, "It was all fraud. A ruse. My heart never belonged to you, and it never will!"_

"_Liar…," Len began to shake visibly, a whirlwind of emotions he couldn't even begin to explain building within him. Every word she spoke was as if she were twisting a blade of hot iron in his chest. "YOU'RE LYING!" He looked towards Miku once more, his eyes searching hers, pleading, begging to wake up and realize this was all just a horrible, horrible nightmare._

"_I played along with your advances out of necessity," Miku said, refusing his gaze and steadying her hold on the dagger still aimed towards Len, "Mikuo and I eloped a year ago and came to this city. We had no money, no connections, nothing. It was only by a stroke of luck that you came across me that one day, and a greater providence that you happened to be rich." She looked away, shame plaguing her consciousness. She had no other choice, it was either let her and Mikuo starve on the streets or take advantage of the situation and survive… even if it meant manipulating Len and breaking his heart. "Unfortunately, you became too serious, so we had to escape," she glanced at the diamond engagement ring adorning her left hand. Any guilt she might have felt was quickly squashed when she remembered her lover, who now lay motionless and bleeding beside her._

_Len could scarcely believe his ears._

"_No…" he rasped, his voice barely above a whisper, "No…" Len sank to his knees with his hands upon the floor, utterly defeated. This couldn't be- he didn't want to believe it. He had loved her with all his heart, but she… Everything was all so surreal._

"_Now, DIE!"_

_Len had snapped up and jumped away just as Miku lunged at him with her knife, barely missing his vital organs but still managing to plunge the blade against his torso. Len cried out as the dagger cut into his side, hot blood seeping through his shirt. He doubled over, clutching the wound in attempt to apply pressure and halt the massive bleeding. She… She was actually trying to kill him..._

_Pain._

_Dejection._

_Betrayal._

_Len no longer felt anything anymore._

"_How does it feel, murderer?" Miku sneered, now fueled by blood rage. She would kill him and take revenge for Mikuo, but she would do it slowly. Tauntingly. She would make him feel the same pain that she did, every last bit of it! She stalked towards him, lifting her blade for another strike._

_But then, a soft voice called out from behind her._

"_S-Stop…"_

_Miku dropped the dagger._

"_Mikuo!"_

_The boy was now beginning to stir and weakly lift himself up with his elbows. He was pale and shuddering from blood loss. Miku made to run towards him, but a hand caught hers in a firm but gentle grip. She turned around._

_Len stood with his hand clasped around hers, his expression shielded by disheveled golden bangs now matted down from the rain. Miku didn't have to see his face to know what he was thinking._

'_Please, stay… I will forgive everything if you do.'_

_Shouting voices were heard in the distance. Len's guards were coming. Miku tensed. She had no time to waste. With a flick of the wrist, Miku had slipped her hand from his, leaving behind the engagement ring in the process. Within moments, she and Mikuo were gone, disappeared into the dark forest._

"Master Len!"

Len barely registered that a man with dark blue hair had appeared before him, panting and pale-faced. The man's deep, azure eyes widened, "M-Meiko! Call the doctor, the master is wounded!"

"Find the assailants," another man with long, lavender-colored hair shouted to the troupe of guards beside him, "They couldn't have gotten very far! I want them dead or alive, using any means necessary! Go!"

All Len remembered from that point on were the worried cries of different voices fussing about him as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Are you nervous, Miss Rin?"

A seventeen year old girl let out a heavy sigh and cast a bored, aquamarine glance at her companion sitting across from her in the carriage.

"As if," she snorted.

Teto Kasane chuckled, "But isn't it customary for young ladies to get wedding jitters, especially when they're on their way to meet their grooms-to-be?"

Rin Kagamine's lips twisted into a snarl as her cheeks alighted with a healthy shade of pink that Teto knew was not embarrassment, but rather frustration. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Who would be excited about being married to some stuck-up noble who they've never met before and who apparently lives in the middle of god-forsaken, haunted nowhere?" she ended with a huff. Rin cast her eyes downward and fiddled with the black lace trimming on her golden-colored gown. They had been travelling for nearly several weeks now and she was restless from all this sitting and waiting. Every time she asked the coachman, he would simply tell her 'We're nearly there, milady.' Psh, he said that two days ago too. Did he even know where they were going? Rin turned her attention again back to the carriage window, and her expression fell slightly. As the days wore on, the scenery somehow began to look more and more desolate… She saw fewer towns and villages, and each one seemed successively smaller than the last… and for some reason, the people somehow seemed less, how could she put this, livelier than before? The landscape also changed from fertile plains and valleys to mountainous, dark, thick forests. Just how far had they gone from home?

Home… Since their journey began she had scarcely allowed herself to think about the manor she would now never be able to return to, at least not for quite some time. She thought about her elder sister, Lily, her mother, her father… Rin pursed her lips. She thought a little less fondly about her parents. It was because of them that she was in such a predicament in the first place. Her mind flashed back to her seventeenth birthday scarcely a month ago when they had delivered the unfortunate news: she was to be married to a young lord up north in the land of Yellow by the name of Len Kagamine. This union had been decided before either were even born. Why? Because some soothsayer had stated, in her "all-knowing" wisdom, they were "destined" to be and that a union between them would be prosperous and bring good fortune to both families. Rin hadn't even been able to celebrate her birthday either (not that she really would have wanted to after hearing the news) for the agreement stated that "immediately, upon her 17th birthday" Rin was to be sent off to the land of Yellow to be wed.

And now here she was in this absolutely ridiculous predicament. Who was this Len boy, anyways? Her parents had told her nothing of this boy, other than he was supposedly her age and quite a powerful, influential lord, so she would be well taken care of and "happy". As if that meant anything. Hell, he hadn't even sent them a portrait! For all she knew, this guy could be actually really old or fat or ugly or warty and ugh.

Teto observed her mistress' changes in expression with amusement. Her family had been serving Rin's for as long as she could remember, and Teto had been appointed Rin's personal attendant from a young age. They were a kind, genteel folk that governed a quaint farming town. Rin's father was a gentleman and her mother an ex-governess, so technically Rin was of noble blood, although of a lesser kind. Rin's fiancé, however, Len Kagamine, was rumored to be the pureblood descendant of an ancient lineage of lords. These types of nobles were said to be of "another breed" and much more refined and traditional than their successors, so it was a great surprise that the Kagamine family even accepted this marriage agreement. Teto wondered how her mistress would handle the change in lifestyle.

Rin had always been a headstrong, free-spirited sort of girl. She tended to speak her mind quite a bit and express her emotions without a second thought, which was quite a stark contrast to how a proper noblewoman was supposed to behave. Perhaps it was because of the environment she was raised in. The people of their town were intimate with one another and everyone knew each other by name, so everyone acted freely around one another. Rin's parents had also been fairly laidback and encouraging of their daughter. Well, no matter the reason, Teto thought this attitude was perfect for Rin. It made her distinct, unique, and a very amusing mistress to serve.

But Rin had definitely grown into a fine young woman over the years, Teto nodded to herself. She had once been a pudgy, clumsy, button-nosed little thing with cheeks that were constantly puffed from crying because she always injured herself. Now, however, Rin was lithe and thin with gentle curves that gently but definitely declared her femininity, and her skin was smooth, unblemished, tinged with a healthy shade of peach. She was lacking a bit in the chest department, but really it was just Rin whining because she had a well-endowed older sister like Lily, who matured early, to constantly compare herself to. In Teto's opinion Rin's chest was fine the way it was. Perhaps still reminiscent of her tomboyish nature from childhood, Rin kept her hair sleek, blonde hair cut short, just under the chin, highly uncharacteristic of a lady. Then again, when had Rin ever followed convention? But the one convention she did consistently follow was that she always, ALWAYS wore a white ribbon in her hair. Why? Teto couldn't necessarily recall, but it had to do something with a gift someone had given her long ago…

Teto sighed and turned to also join her mistress in observing the passing scenery. It filled her with a motherly sort of pride to be able to see Rin off to be married. Lord Len had sent short but strict orders that she would only be able to carry enough trunks to fit in one standard-sized carriage and only one other companion, and Teto had been more than grateful to be able to come along. But the major reason why she was so grateful, though Teto would never admit it outright, was because this way she could make sure Rin was truly happy. If that Lord Len did anything to hurt her mistress, Teto swore she would take Rin back home immediately no matter what the cost, marriage agreements be damned.

"How much longer do you think until we arrive?" Rin's voice broke the redhead from her reverie.

"I was told we'd arrive by today, milady," Teto answered.

Rin furrowed her brows, "Ugh, but the sun is beginning to set! Soon it will be nightfall and then we won't be able to see where we're going, plus I don't see anywhere up ahead where we can possibly stop for the night!" she stuck her head out the window and peered out. Right now they were travelling through a forest so thick she was surprised the coachman could even see where he was going, because she sure as hell couldn't. Rin glanced at the trees and gulped. She had never seen a forest so dense and yet so… so _barren_. The bark on the trees was dark and ashen, the branches sharp and knobby. She also hadn't heard any birds chirping nor seen any type of critter characteristic of a forest for quite some time… how strange…

Suddenly, the cry of a wolf echoed in the distance. Rin shuddered.

"Rin! Pull yourself back inside the carriage this instant, what if you lose your nose?" Teto scolded as she grabbed the back of her mistress's dress and yanked her inside.

Rin squeaked and landed back on her seat with an 'oomph', "Well, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Rin pouted, "Maybe then I'll be so ugly he'll have to send me back!"

Teto rolled her eyes and both women shared a laugh, but their enjoyment was cut short as the carriage suddenly lurched forward and jerked to a halt.

"Ow!" Rin rubbed her head where it had hit the ceiling.

Teto called out to the coachman, "What is it, Winston? Is there something in the road?"

The coachman answered back, but Teto noted that his voice was somewhat shaky, "N-No, milady, it seems that we've arrived…"

Arrived? A knot began to form in Rin's stomach as the reality of the situation began to hit her full force. She was here. Finally here, in the land of Yellow… the unfamiliar land that was to be her new home from now on. And soon, she would meet _him_…

Despite Teto's protests, Rin once again stuck her head out the carriage window, bracing her arms on the edge for support. A breeze gently brushed her honey-colored locks from her cheek.

Aquamarine eyes widened.

They had broken through the forest and arrived at a vast, spacious clearing guarded by a pair of fortuitous iron double gates. Rising up from further within the gates, however, was the finest, largest estate Rin had ever laid her eyes on.

"The Castle of Yellow…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So? Thoughts, comments, suggestions? No flames please! Only gentle, constructive criticism because I am a fragile soul lol. But I do greatly appreciate all reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello again! Wow, thanks everyone for your reviews! I was so fueled by them that I whipped up chapter two ASAP haha. Pretty slow chapter, though. Just introducing the setting and some characters. Anyways, if any of you have a little trouble imagining what the castle looks like, the inspiration I used was the famous Waddesdon Manor in England. Type it in on Google images if you guys would like a visual for the sort of setting I'm trying to get at.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"The Castle of Yellow…"

Rin stared in awe at the sheer majesty of the giant estate before her. It stood probably five, no, _ten_ times grander than her own manor back at home, at least! Even the estates of other nobility she had visited before paled in comparison to this. The exterior was made from a worn and faded honey-colored brick that gave the façade a rather charming, antique finish about it. The roof was made from a warm, gray slate and looked to have been recently renovated. It wasn't a surprise, though, since buildings this old did require quite a bit of upkeep and management. By the intricate, gothic décor Rin guessed that the manor had to be at least a century old, if not more. She could scarcely count all the spires and towers adorning the manor, and Rin imagined that had it been earlier in the day, the numerous windows gleaming in the sunlight would truly have been a magnificent sight to behold.

Yet… despite all this beauty, for some reason Rin couldn't help but shake this strange feeling of… forlornness? She shook her head. It was probably her homesickness. But even as she glanced back at the castle, Rin began noticing that a peculiar, somber aura seemed to manifest itself about the grounds. The woods suddenly began to look darker than before, the castle much older, and the grounds, still charming, but somehow… empty?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of screeching iron as the heavy, black iron gates creaked open. The horses whinnied and reared up in fear, startled by the sudden and loud movements. Rin gasped as she was thrown against the carriage's windowsill.

"Milady, I told you to be careful!" Teto instantly began fretting about her.

"Woah, there! Easy!" the coachman shouted as he and the footman tried to hush the frightened beasts, "Are you two alright back there?" he called into the carriage.

"Yes, we're fine, Winston!" Rin shouted back. Teto gave her a scolding look before resettling her upon the seat.

"Look, now you've gone and wrinkled your skirt. Your parents wanted you to make a good first impression, too!"

Rin puffed up her cheeks and turned away, an old habit she had kept from childhood, "Well, he is to be my husband with or without wrinkled dress, so why does it matter anyways? Besides, if he's the type to be picky about these things then I wouldn't even want to appease him in the first place."

Teto sighed. Headstrong as always.

By now the horses had calmed again and the carriage was once again in motion. Rin felt a shudder travel down her spine as they crawled past the heavy iron gates, their bars foreboding like a prison cell. She sincerely hoped that her imagination was just running wild. As she heard the gates creak close behind them, Rin suddenly couldn't bear to look outside. She cast her gaze down to her fingers, which continued to fidget with the lace of her travel gown. This was it. She was here. From this point on… there would be no turning back.

Even if she wanted to.

Her family's honor depended on this, and no matter how much she resented her parents right now she couldn't bear to shame them. And what she wouldn't give to have them here with her now, Rin thought regretfully. Especially her elder sister Lily. Rin also knew that if she didn't fulfill the marriage arrangement, Lily would be sent in her place, and like hell she was going to subject her sister so such a fate! Lily was so kind and beautiful, she deserved to marry for love and her own happiness, not because of some arrangement.

Rin hastily wiped a few bitter tears that she hadn't noticed had seeped out.

"Miss Rin, are you alright?" Teto's tone was soft, comforting.

"I'm fine," Rin answered with a forced smile, "I guess I am nervous after all."

Teto frowned but did not press any further.

The carriage slowed to a halt. They heard the coachman Winston dismount and shout orders to the footman as they began to unload the women's' things. Presumably some of the estate's servants had arrived too, for there were more voices joining in the commotion. Just then, the carriage door creaked open.

"Welcome to your new home, Lady Rin."

* * *

><p>"Is that her? Is that our new mistress?"<p>

Hushed voices whispered amongst one another as their owners crowded around a window, each nudging and shoving one another for a better view of the courtyard.

"Fool, who else could it be?"

"I wonder if she is as lovely as the portrait presented her to be."

"My, she seemed to be a slight young thing! Meiko, you'll have to fatten her up a bit."

"Luka, you've seen a picture of her before? Is her hair really cut short?"

"Wait, I want to see too! You're in the way, Ted!"

"A-_hem_."

A loud cough from the doorway interrupted their spying. Instantly, each of the maids and servants straightened up and whirled around to meet the expectant eyes of one blue haired butler, and by the looks of it he didn't seem very pleased.

"K-Kaito!" they bowed, their faces now scarlet with embarrassment.

"Geez, you guys, what if the master caught you?" head butler Kaito shook his head and sighed, "We'll all get a chance to see our new mistress later, but enough lazing around! Everyone back to work! We can't have our new mistress thinking the prestigious Kagamine estate is full of lazy workers, now, can we?"

"Yes sir!" Each saluted and quickly hustled back off to whatever it was that they were doing before, except for one little servant who continued to remain at the window. Small hands pressed against the cold glass as their owner struggled to see past the sill.

"Yuki, didn't you hear me?" Kaito hoisted the five year old into his arms.

"But Yuki wants to see the pretty princess too!" the girl pouted.

"She's not a princess," Kaito chuckled, "But she could be pretty. We'll see later. Ne, shouldn't you be helping Meiko in the kitchen wash vegetables for dinner right now? I heard if you're good, she'll let you have a slice of chocolate cake later!"

The girl's round eyes sparkled, "CAKE!"

A young man ran into the room, his usually composed demeanor flustered from running, "Yuki! There you are!"

"Kiyoteru," Kaito nodded at the man.

"Thank you for watching my sister, Kaito," Kiyoteru gave him a weak but genuine smile, "I looked away for one second and somehow she found her way up here. We'll get back to work immediately. Say bye and thank you Yuki," he took the young girl into his arms and bowed.

"Bye, Kaito!"

The azure-eyed butler smiled and waved them off before fishing a silver pocket watch from his vest and glancing at the time. He sighed and began in the opposite direction, towards the west wing. He began lighting lamps along the increasingly dark hallway as he went. Rarely anyone traversed this part of the castle, save him and one other person, who almost never left this area.

Kaito came to a stop and faced a heavy, intricately carved door, where the one other person was currently residing. He raised a gloved hand and knocked twice.

"…"

A muffled voice was heard from within, "Come in."

Kaito slowly pushed open the door and bowed, sticking only his head and shoulders within and diverting his eyes to the floor. He heard the scratching of a pen against parchment and the slow, hypnotic ticking of a clock on the wall.

"Milord, Lady Rin has arrived."

The scratching stopped.

"… I see."

"Should I fetch your coat so that you may greet her?"

Kaito heard his master resume his writing. "I am preoccupied at the moment. Send her my regrets. I will meet her over dinner."

"Understood, sir."

After another bow, the door was shut, and all was silent again except the sound of pen on paper and the ticking of the clock.

* * *

><p>Rin stared dumbfounded at the man before her, still somewhat struggling to register what was going on. She quickly caught herself and flushed a healthy shade of pink before straightening and taking his gloved, outstretched hand in hers. As she was helped from the carriage, Rin struggled to adjust to the light of the sun. It had been quite dark inside the carriage, and even though the sun was now beginning to set the light was still shining in her face. They happened to be facing west at the time. As soon as she gathered her bearings, she turned to face the man, who was now helping Teto from the carriage.<p>

There, standing before her was a tall, fit young male dressed in dark slacks, impeccably shined black dress shoes, a pressed white shirt, and intricately embroidered, dark blue vest that matched his equally as deep blue hair and eyes. He couldn't have been but a few years older than she was. Was he… Was he her fiancé? She couldn't get a good look at his face… not that it really mattered. She had never seen her fiancé before anyways.

"That's the last of it!" Winston called out to the servants who were carrying her trunks into the castle, with Teto directing them and yelling to be careful of her mistress' things.

Rin turned to her coachman, "Thank you, Winston."

"Not a problem, milady," he grinned and bowed, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually. If you could, please, do me one last favor…" Rin trailed as searched for something in her cloak, "On your way back to town, drop these letters off at the post for me?" There were two, one addressed to her parents and the other to her sister.

Winston nodded and placed them in his bag, "Will do."

"Thank you," Rin gave him a genuine smile. It seemed almost surreal that she would finally be parting with the carriage. They had been travelling for three weeks, after all, and now Winston had to head back. She wondered how the poor man could handle being on the road all the time. "I wish you a safe trip back."

"You are far too kind," he said and remounted the carriage. His footman joined him as he whipped the horses' reins to wake them. "We will be heading off now. Congratulations, Miss Rin, and good luck with your marriage! Give my regards to Miss Teto!"

Rin nodded and waved as the carriage once again disappeared through the iron gates and back into the dark forest. Good luck… She smiled bitterly. God knows she'd need all the luck she could get.

"We're finally here," Teto huffed and stretched her arms overhead.

"Yeah…" Rin replied, but her voice somewhat distant.

"I hope your journey was not too stressful?"

Both women nearly jumped at the voice and Rin turned to see the manservant from earlier smiling down at them. Now that she got a closer look at his face she realized… he was actually kind of good looking. No… _really_ good looking.

"N-No, thank you," she said with a blush. Wait, why was she stuttering? And blushing? Teto was not ignorant of her mistress's flushed cheeks.

"Please allow me the honor of welcoming you and your attendant to the Kagamine estate. I am Kaito Shion, the castle's head butler." Kaito bowed and planted a soft kiss on Rin's gloved knuckles.

"A… Ah! The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Shion." Rin's heart fell a little. So this man wasn't her fiancé, after all. Well, if he wasn't, then where was the real one? Shouldn't he be out here to greet her?

"You may simply refer to me as Kaito, milady."

"Oh, right! Kaito it is then!"

"This way, Lady Rin, I will show you to your rooms."

They proceeded towards the castle's entrance where they were greeted by a grand, spacious vestibule. Rin couldn't help but gape at the architecture inside- it was also beautiful! The arches and pillars were polished to a glimmering ivory and seemed not to have a single trace of crack or wear indicative of old age.

"Teto," Rin nudged her attendant, "Have you ever a manor this elegant before?" She guessed her parents weren't lying when they said Lord Len Kagamine was well off… that was actually an understatement, now that she thought about it.

Kaito led them up a grand staircase two floors before turning right and down a wide corridor, all the while calling out interesting little facts about the manor and pointing out several paintings and artifacts of interest. This statue was apparently of Leon Kagamine, the owner of the estate two generations ago. Rin thought his face seemed too grim and scowling. She hoped his descendant didn't resemble him, at least not too much.

"Your quarters will be in the east wing on the third floor towards the end of the hallway," Kaito called as he brought them to a pair of carved, white double doors gilded with gold. "These, milady, are your chambers. I hope they are to your liking, the servants and I have furnished them to the best of our ability; however if anything is amiss or if you require anything at all, please do not hesitate to let me know!" he said as he pushed open the doors.

Rin gasped audibly.

"It's beautiful…"

Even Teto couldn't help but stare in awe. The room was actually rather simplistic, but each element was decorated with such detail and elegance that the entire room seemed filled and complete. Most of the furniture was a pale, creamy ivory accentuated by splashes of gold and warmer, darker browns to offset all the lightness. Rin had to say, though, her favorite part of the entire room was probably that enormous, puffy white bed. She could almost imagine how it would feel- like sleeping on a cloud.

"And right through here is the bath," Kaito continued, gesturing to an enormous tiled room to the right. Rin could smell the refreshing, floral scent of bath oils emanating from the room.

"Thank you, Kaito," Rin clasped her hands together excitedly, "Everything looks wonderful!"

He grinned and bowed, "And Miss Teto, I will show you to your room later. It is a few doors down to the left, with the oak door. Your trunks have already been moved down there."

Teto bowed, "Thank you, sir."

As Rin continued her perusal of the room, Kaito coughed to draw her attention towards him again. "Dinner will be served in about two hours, which may not be a proper amount of time for a young lady such as yourself to rest and refresh herself, but if you need any assistance please don't hesitate to call! We will try our best to make your stay as comfortable as possible. I must return to overseeing dinner preparations now, but is there anything I can assist you with before I go? Perhaps call a few maids to help you unpack?"

Rin shook her head and tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "No, my attendant and I will be fine. Thank you!"

Kaito nodded, "Very good, milady. Until later then." But as he turned to leave, a thought suddenly crossed Rin's mind.

"Kaito!" he stopped, "Might I ask… where is the master of this castle?"

At this, Kaito tensed visibly but quickly relaxed, "The master is unfortunately currently preoccupied with urgent business and instructed me to send you his regrets. My poor master, always working so hard!" He began to wail and sob like a deliriously overprotective father, "Day and night, always so diligent and never taking time out for himself! I worry so much about him!"

Rin and Teto sweat-dropped and looked at each other.

"But my master did say he would receive you properly over dinner tonight," Kaito said while wiping tears from his eyes, "Please look forward to it." He flashed Rin another one of his charming smiles and flourished a bow before taking his leave. Rin felt the heat once again rise into her cheeks.

Kasane Teto smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Need I remind you that you are already engaged, milady?"

Rin whirled around and gawked at her attendant, "T-Teto! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing… other than I noticed that you happened to be blatantly ogling that charming manservant just now. Oh, my mistress has finally become a young woman!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," but there was no concealing the heavy crimson staining her expression, "Come on, let's start unpacking."

Teto chuckled but left it at that. As Rin began unraveling her gowns and sorting them out, she thought once more of the castle's mysterious master. Why had Kaito tensed when she had asked about him? And during their tour of the castle, Rin had seen no recent paintings, they were all dated from Lord Leon Kagamine's generation and back. But most of all, why hadn't Lord Len come to greet her? She understood he was a busy man, but she was his _bride_ to be! She had even been travelling three weeks to get here, yet he could not spare even a day to receive her? How rude could this guy get? And she still hadn't even met him!

"Yup," she grumbled to herself, "_Definitely _going to need all the good luck I can get."

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood against the wide window in the darkness of his study, illuminated only by the faint glow of a dim lamp burning at his desk, which was strewn with papers. Negotiations, agreements, records, surveys, all kinds of things. But all that was forgotten now. The boy sighed and ran his slender fingers through a disheveled mop of blonde hair. In his hand he held a black velvet box, its lid propped open to reveal a single, dainty ring perched atop a white, silken cushion. The ring itself was elaborately adorned for such a simple object. The center, main diamond was an oval cut flanked by two smaller diamonds on either side, all set in a brilliant, gold band. But around the center diamond, instead of having the traditional, six distinct claws hold the diamond in place, it was held by delicate gold "petals", making the overall ring almost resemble a rose.<p>

This ring had been a part of his family for generations. It was his mother's engagement ring, her mother before that, so on and so forth.

The chimes of a grandfather clock echoed throughout the hallway. He glanced at the time. Almost dinner. His solemn expression contorted into a frown. What he wouldn't give to avoid this meeting… He sighed. Perhaps he would be able to send her back the next morning. He did have fair reason to. This girl wasn't even in the same league as he was in terms of nobility. She was a gentleman's daughter, yes, but her mother was not of noble blood. She was also from a smaller, lesser known town in the countryside, so her "connections" were of no consequence to him whatsoever. And frankly, the ones who had organized the entire predicament were already dead, so he really was not obligated to uphold his side of the agreement.

"_Do this for me, please," his mother pleaded weakly from her death bed, "As the last and only thing I shall ever request of you, my son."_

Len's aquamarine gaze darkened.

Damn that soothsayer, telling his parents such a ridiculous prediction. Before then they hadn't even heard of this girl's family- had anyone? Her parents were probably overjoyed though, since this would be an opportunity for them to marry into a higher position.

They just wanted to use him.

The image of a beautiful young woman with bright, teal eyes crossed his memory.

He growled and shut the box with a loud clack and slammed it back onto his desk with such force that it toppled several objects from his desk.

"Damn it all!" the boy growled and placed his face in his palms, groaning and rubbing at his temples.

A knock at the door.

"Lord Len, Dinner is ready."

It was time.

"Thank you," he called back. He heard the servant's footsteps disappear down the hall.

Len rose and pulled on his coat. Guess he'd have to play along for now.

He would find a way to end this engagement, somehow.

Definitely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Chapter three already underway! Trying to get this project as done as possible before I go back to school and not have time to update, hehe. As always, reviews greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yay, the third part now up! One of the reviewers, **ChibiLove**, asked if I have these chapters already prewritten or if I've just typed them out, since I uploaded Chapter Two so fast. The answer isss... a little of both! Hahaha. For Chapter Two I was on one of my rare writing sprees and cranked it out in a couple of hours, but I had a very basic outline already written down for it. So usually, I just type it up straight on the spot, although occasionally if I feel like writing more I'll start typing up the basic plot for the next chapter. Does that make sense? I tend to over complicate my explanations sometimes haha.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! No romance yet... just more setting and character development, but there will be soon! Bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"There! Like a princess," Teto stepped back with a triumphant smile, admiring her handiwork.

Rin gazed at her reflection in the full-length mirror and fidgeted restlessly with the dress her attendant had chosen for her: a gold taffeta ballroom gown that was cut at the shoulders, revealing much of her peach-tinted skin, still lightly scented by the chamomile and citrus bath Teto had just forced her to take.

The gown was quite extravagant, to say the least, and _much_ more luxurious than what Rin usually wore… or frankly anything she had actually seen (besides in paintings of royalty or high nobility). Its bodice was a corset type with black ribbons that matched the delicate black lace trimming along the hem, neckline, and sleeves of the dress, and all throughout the gown was a faint embroidery of orange blossoms. At her hips, the skirt ruffled and bloomed outward in a gentle, bell shape, splitting open to reveal the lighter, pale honey-colored petticoats underneath. Each ruffle was adorned by a black bow that matched the ones at the tops of her flowery sleeves. In order to support the weight of such a grandiose skirt, however, Rin was forced to wear a crinoline underneath, and combined with the effects of her black, high-heeled slippers and corset bodice… well, to say that Rin was "uncomfortable" would have been a grave understatement. To complete the ensemble, she wore pearl drop earrings, a gold chain type bracelet, a gold choker with ruffled, black lace trimming, and a black silk ribbon in her hair.

"Teto," Rin twitched as she felt a rush of air swish at her exposed skin, "Where did you get this abomination?"

"It would seem that Kaito wasn't lying when he said they furnished the room to the best of their abilities," Teto said with bemused smile, "Apparently even your wardrobe has been stocked with fine gowns. Besides, your mother would scold me if I let you meet Lord Kagamine in one of your usual frocks."

Rin puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, "Like I said in the carriage, I'm supposed to become his wife anyways, so frock or gown shouldn't matter."

Teto rolled her eyes, "Anyways, remember your manners, especially your etiquette training. And_ please_, for the love of Crypton, do_ not_ be fiddling with that ribbon over dinner!"

Rin blushed and hid the cloth in her sleeve. It took a lot of arguing and wrestling to get Teto to replace it with the black silk that better suited her outfit, but in exchange Rin was allowed to keep the white one with her. Teto still could not fathom why such an object was of such utmost importance.

"Lady Rin," a knock at the door. It was Kaito's voice.

"You may come in," Rin called as Teto went to get the door, bowing as she let the head butler in.

"Lady Rin, dinner is just about rea…" Kaito suddenly stopped, mouth agape, "…dy."

As he continued to stand at the entrance and stare at her, Rin bit her lip nervously. What, did she look weird or something? She knew it, this type of thing really didn't suit her at all!

"Well, what do you think?" Teto leaned against the wall, smug with pride.

"M-Milady… you are absolutely _stunning_!" Kaito exclaimed and took her hands.

"E-Eh?" if possible, Rin reddened even more. Were those sparkles she saw in his eyes?

"The master is so fortunate to have such a lovely fiancé!" Kaito sighed happily, "Oh, how long I've waited for the day when he will finally be able to fall in love again…"

Rin's ears perked at the final word of his sentence, "Again…?"

The butler stiffened, "A-Ah! I mean, again as in after he fell in love with… his… his work! Yes, I can't wait for him to finally leave that study and be able to enjoy his life with you, Lady Rin!"

She raised a questioning eyebrow at his answer but pressed no further.

"Well, we must head down now or we will be late for dinner!" Kaito quickly piped up and led her to the door, "The master always emphasizes punctuality!"

'_And yet he had the nerve to stand me up earlier_,' she huffed.

As they made their way down the corridor towards the grand staircase, a knot began to form in the pit of her stomach. This was it, wasn't it? She was going to meet him… Lord Len Kagamine of the land of Yellow.

Her husband-to-be.

Rin felt her throat clench with an emotion that had been evading her the entire journey: anxiety. She took the white ribbon from her sleeve and twisted it worriedly about her fingers. In a few moments, she would be meeting the man she was to submit herself to without any say in the matter, the man who she would be bound to until death do them part.

… Could she really do this?

No, now wasn't the time to be thinking such thoughts. It was far too late to escape- in fact, it had already been too late to escape the very moment she was even born. But what if this guy was actually a horrible, terrible person? What if he was a lot older than everyone said he was and ate lots of fish and garlic and never bathed and oh Crypton she needed to stop before this image got really ugly… But really, what if he was a total jerk? What if he was actually some psychopathic weirdo who liked to collect and torture insects for fun? Or tries to kill her in her sleep? Rin suddenly felt very nauseous.

'_It is their fate to be bound for eternity. Their souls are mirror reflections of one another; they cannot be complete without the other._'

Well… if they were supposed to be a perfect match for each other, then theoretically they would be able to get along, right? Yeah, that's right. Rin's tension eased just a bit. If what the soothsayer had said was indeed true then she had no reason to worry. She would be able to fall in love with him, no problem then! Ooh… then that meant he must be her type. Tall, handsome, amiable, affable… Oh for the love of Crypton, now she was fantasizing.

"My lord, may I present to you the Lady Rin, second daughter of the governor of Orange Valley."

Wait, WHAT? They had arrived?

Rin could hardly keep from gasping aloud as she realized that suddenly they were at the open entrance to a grand dining room, Kaito bowing respectfully beside her.

And there, _he_ stood.

Dressed in a formal, elaborately adorned, black, tailed overcoat embroidered with gold, silken cream-colored trousers, leather boots that were also trimmed with gold, and a ruffled, yellow necktie. His warm blonde hair had been tied up with a small, black ribbon, although his bangs and whatever hair that could not be tamed into the ponytail wisped about in a disheveled yet strangely complimentary way around his face. His skin was of a fair, milky complexion that denoted breeding of the highest rank, and his face was gentle yet defined, with features that still had their boyish charm but with a definite, angled mark of maturity.

He was beautiful.

He seemed like a doll, with such an air of nobility.

"Welcome," his voice was solemn as he bowed to take one of her hands in his, "I am the master of this castle, Len Kagamine."

As he raised it to his lips, Rin noticed another thing about him: his eyes. They were a clear aquamarine, like hers, although they seemed… dull… As if he were sad…

"A-Ah," Rin shook herself from her train of thought and curtsied, albeit a little clumsily since she was still trying to get her bearings. That and the skirt was a little ridiculously heavy, and these heels made balancing her center of gravity that much harder. Oh Crypton, he must have noticed.

"Shall we?" Len offered her his arm.

"Thank you," she took it and together they set towards the dining table.

As they walked, Rin realized he was not much taller than her. Perhaps only half a head. Still noticeably taller, but not to such a great extent to where she would have to crane her neck like she did with Kaito. Upon reaching her seat, Len let her go with a nod and went towards his at the opposite head of the table.

The servants then began pouring the wine and bringing out the serving platters. The meal had begun.

The first course was an appetizer.

As Rin nervously spooned the creamy soup, which was really quite delicious, to her lips, she glanced furtively at her fiancé, who ate at a calm, steady pace. He really… had not been what she was expecting. Not necessarily in a bad way, but… not exactly what she considered her "ideal." Was he really supposed to be her perfect match? She had to admit, he was very good looking, but his personality… He seemed so cold, serious. Solemn. Reserved… How was this type of person a match? Her ideal partner had been sociable, amiable, who would share her enthusiasm like a sibling, someone like… wait, why did a certain blue-haired butler just pop into her mind? She shook her head, bad thoughts!

She looked back up at Len, who really didn't seem to have any interest in paying her any attention. The knot in her stomach tightened. It was so very quiet. Awkwardly so. She took a gulp and put down her spoon, determined to break the ice, "It really is a pleasure to finally be able to meet you, Lord Kagamine."

Without even lifting his eyes to meet hers, Len gave a curt reply, "Indeed, and you too." For a moment there was a pause before Len realized it was his turn to further the conversation, "I hope your journey was not too difficult?"

"Well, I think the most difficult part was actually accepting that it would be a three-week journey," Rin smiled softly, "but I guess it did go rather well, or at least as comfortably could have for a three-week trip."

"I see."

And once again, the conversation fell into silence, punctuated only by the gentle clink of silverware on plates and shuffling as the second course was brought in.

As Kaito set down the plate before her, Rin met his eyes for a brief moment and he seemed to be able to sense her insecurity. He gave her a reassuring wink, which seemed to say "Don't worry, he's only acting polite. Just be patient."

Once the old plates had been cleared away, Rin poked tentatively at her entrée, her appetite dissipating gradually.

"Your grounds are quite wonderful" another attempt at conversation, "I have never seen such a vast estate, nor one so well-kept."

"The servants tend to them well. We do not hire those who are not competent."

Rin bit her lip. Did he really dislike conversation that much? "Your butler, Kaito, seems very capable. Has he been in your service long?"

"Since birth, as well as most of the servants here."

"Ah…"

"…"

And now, she truly was at a loss for words. The minutes dragged by in excruciating silence. The third course was brought in, then the fourth. How could Lord Kagamine bear it so well? Wasn't he at the very least interested in her also? Getting to know his future bride? Rin's mind raced fervently as she sought to come up with something, anything, to talk about; however, only one thing continued to nag at her.

Out of instinct, Rin pulled the white ribbon from her sleeve and began fidgeting with it.

Should she ask about it?

Len didn't seem to be in much disposition to care. He hadn't really shown any interest at all, actually.

Was it too early?

Well, there was only one way to find out…

"L-Lord Kagamine," she lowered her gaze to her lap, "About… about the engagement…"

Suddenly, there was the clang of silverware being dropped against china. Rin started slightly and saw Len placing his napkin upon the table before rising from his seat.

"In due time. Kaito, I am finished."

Rin stared, flabbergasted. Len strode towards the exit and Rin struggled to follow, "W-Wait! Lord Kagamine!" But her skirts were much too wide and trapped her in her seat. As she struggled to escape, she bumped the table and sent a glass of wine tumbling upon the expensive, white linen tablecloth.

"Oh dear!" the servants exclaimed and hurriedly ran to salvage what they could.

Rin's face flushed a horrible crimson. Teto was going to kill her for this.

As she looked back at Len, for a second she could have sworn she saw disdain flash in his eyes, "I regrettably must return to my study now," he turned back towards the exit, "Should you require anything my servants shall be happy to attend you. The grounds are free for you to roam upon as well, except for the east wing. Good night, Miss Rin."

And then he was gone.

Her heart fell.

"Well that went wonderfully," Rin groaned with a heavy sigh and slumped back in her seat.

"Are you alright, Lady Rin?" Kaito asked worriedly as he checked her and her gown for stains.

Rin gave him a weak smile and nodded, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I apologize about the tablecloth, though… I-I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Kaito cut her off with a smile, "As long as you're alright."

For the third time that day, Rin felt as if her heart had clenched in her throat.

She looked away.

This was all too confusing.

* * *

><p>"And then you spilled wine all over the good linen?"<p>

Teto crossed her arms expectantly.

Rin puffed her cheeks and sunk her face into the pillow. She had finally been rid of that blasted dress and was now comfortably in one of her cream-colored nightgowns. Best of all, she had her white ribbon back, snug and secure atop her head.

"It wasn't my fault! Those stupid skirts… But that's not the point here, Teto! He was just… so cold… I think there's been a mistake."

"Everything happens for a purpose, milady. This was only the first meeting. Give it time."

"I don't want to. He couldn't even spare me his time for one dinner, let alone a lifetime!"

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not," the attendant sighed, "We are still contractually bound to this place."

Rin snuggled her face deeper into the pillow.

Outside, the moon hung lazily overhead, its silver rays casting a gentle, silvery hue over all it encompassed. Down below she could see the water of one of the garden's fountains sparkle radiantly under its light. She saw a few lilies floating on the water, now just beginning to bloom.

At home they had a fountain as well, although theirs were decorated with evening primroses. Sometimes she would sneak into the garden long after bedtime and just revel at the world that so few knew…

"… I miss my family."

She wondered what they were doing now. Did they miss her? Her mother must still be grieving, her little daughter already gone off to be married in a faraway land. Her father would probably be bearing the loss tolerably well, as he often had business matters to distract him. But she did imagine that he did miss her, deep down. And Lily… she wondered about what her sister was up to nowadays, if she had heard any word from that baron's son who tried courting her two summers ago but was now away for military training. What was his name again, Al?

She wondered about her letters, where they were now and if they would reach her family soon, or when she would even get a reply…

Teto's expression softened, "I know, dear. I know… But you will be able to see them soon. In the meantime, let's get some rest."

Somehow, Rin doubted the plausibility of the word "soon."

She made one last check to make sure all was well in the room before bidding Rin goodnight and heading off to her own quarters.

Rin sighed and rolled over.

She gazed at the moon, which gazed back at her.

She was in no mood to sleep now.

Then, the gardens caught her eye. She squinted and peered out the window but did not see any guards currently patrolling the area… well, except for a few, but they were a ways off from the area she planned to explore.

Yes, perhaps a walk would help calm her mind. Just as long as Teto didn't catch her.

Gently slipping from the bed, Rin pulled a rose-colored shawl about her shoulders. She quietly cracked open the door, and seeing no Teto or Kaito patrolling the halls, she quietly slipped into the corridor.

* * *

><p>As soon as the cool night air splashed upon her skin, Rin sighed, immediately overcome by a refreshing sense of relief. Night was such a peaceful time. Everything was so still, yet upon closer examination one could still see that life persisted, but at a much more leisurely, steady pace. It was not a period of high rush such as during the day, but a time when one could just simply stop and think.<p>

Rin strolled contentedly along the cobblestone path. Her mind began to wander back to the day's earlier events: arriving at the castle, being situated in her new home, meeting her fiancé for the first time…

Why had he suddenly decided to leave after she brought up their marriage arrangements? I mean, all she wanted to know was when the ceremony was supposed to take place. After all, he had sent that message urging her to come "immediately, upon her 17th birthday to be wed." Why was he trying to avoid the topic, then? Was it… because he didn't really want to get married either?

But then that wouldn't explain why he sent for her so early then.

"Ugh!" Rin threw her hands up in frustration. Why was this suddenly so difficult?

Just then, there was a rustling from the hedges. '_Dogs?_' Rin thought and took a few steps back as something rounded the corner.

No… speak of the devil.

"L-Lord Kagamine!"

His aquamarine eyes widened in genuine surprise, "Miss Rin."

For a minute, she was dumbstruck as well, until a light breeze refreshed her senses. "A-Ah, forgive me," she pulled the rose shawl tighter about herself and bowed, "I apologize about the incident earlier, I hadn't meant to damage your tablecloth. I'll surely help you replace it."

Len stared at her, expression motionless.

"Mistakes happen."

Rin didn't know why, but she winced. Something in the blunt tone of his voice suggested something… something deeper…

Now it was Len's turn to observe Rin.

What was she doing out here? Hadn't he bid her goodnight a couple hours ago? And alone, in her nightgown?

She was a slender little thing, he noticed, with such a small frame that seemed too lithe and delicate for a girl who had grown up in a countryside. But then there was her aura, the way she carried herself. It was strong, confident, almost assertive… a little too much for his liking. Traditionally, women were expected to be demure, reticent, yet with a slight refined air about them- the complete opposite of Rin's person. In addition, her hair was cut short-very short, almost his length. Len didn't know how he felt about this, though. A part of him wished to criticize it, yet at the same time, it had a certain youthfulness that he couldn't help but admit suited her.

She had a fair face. Her skin was of a creamy, peach complexion, and her eyes a clear aquamarine, like his, that glimmered in the moonlight. Her features were soft and rounded, still retaining a child-like roundness that was oddly becoming of her. He guessed he could see why some thought her pretty.

Although he still didn't consider her marriageable. Especially not with etiquette like hers. There was only one type of woman whom he had ever considered as a wife…

"_I love you, Len…"_

He flinched.

"_I was never yours to begin with… I played along with your advances out of necessity…"_

'_Please, stay with me… I will forgive everything if you do.'_

_With a flick of the wrist, her hand slipped through his, leaving behind the ring in the process…_

Rin noticed that Len had not said anything for a while, but his fists were clenched so tight that the knuckles were turning white. She drew back, a bit startled. Why was he so tense? Had she accidentally interrupted him? Or maybe… he really didn't want to see her? Was it the impression she gave during dinner? Well, either way, she needed to relieve the tension.

"It certainly is a coincidence, meeting you here in the garden."

"What?"

Rin gasped as Len suddenly snapped at her. Instantly he looked apologetic for his actions and turned away.

"I… I apologize," he murmured, "My mind was elsewhere."

It still took her a couple of seconds to calm her nerves but she nodded and accepted his apology nonetheless, yet continued to study him with skepticism. She had seen a loneliness, a desperation in his eyes. The master of this castle was certainly a mysterious person. Perhaps dinner was just a fluke after all. Perhaps this was the time for her to try and give things another chance.

"It's such a fine evening. Were you about to head down this path?"

"I had planned to."

"Shall we go together?"

Len paused before turning towards her with a frighteningly piercing look, "No. It's late. I've lost track of time and must return to my business."

That's the excuse he had used when he did not come to greet her and when he had left her during dinner! Like hell she would let him brush her off again; she didn't just travel for almost a month to be tossed around by some pompous noble!

"Wait, Lord Kagamine!" Rin hurried after him, "I believe we've gotten off to a rough start and would like to make amends for my act-"

"Please head back to your chambers, Miss Rin," he cut her off, "It's late. I've work to do."

Ok.

_That_ does it.

Rin grabbed the young master by the shoulder and gave it an unexpectedly forcible shove, effectively stopping him in his tracks and forcing him to face her. Len raised his brows in a sort of offended surprise.

"What do you think you're doi-!"

"Really, good sir," Rin crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one leg to the next, "If you don't mind, please _do_ enlighten me as to what kind of business you have that allows you stroll leisurely through the gardens for who knows _how_ forsaken long and then_ instantly_ turn high tail and leave upon seeing my face?" The biting sarcasm in her voice was by no means subtle.

Len felt the little hairs at the nape of his neck prickle from the aggression. "That is none of your concern," he said, his voice low and warning.

"_None of my concern_?" Rin scoffed, "I just spent several weeks traversing across the country at the bequest of a certain proud little lord who demanded I be here as soon as possible following my 17th birthday, and upon my arrival he suddenly cannot fathom the decency to properly receive me, nor will he even give me the courtesy of knowing why?"

Len's eyes widened. Was this _girl_, this unrefined, outranked, _bumpkin_ actually trying to talk smart to him?

"You had best keep your words to yourself,_ girl_," Len growled through grit teeth.

"As if I would do you any favors after the way I have been treated today, _boy_," Rin hissed back with equal venom.

Suddenly, without warning a hand shot out and gripped Rin about the wrist so tightly she could not help but cry out in pain.

Len yanked her towards him and glared down at her with a single, raw emotion. Contempt.

"_Know your place_."

Rin cried out again and beat upon his chest with her free hand in an attempt to loosen his grip, yet it remained like iron.

"Such an uncouth, headstrong, and boorish girl as yourself daring to speak to me this way. Do you think I rejoice at the fact that I am to be forever bound to someone like you, whose family is only using mine to move forward in society?"

A smack echoed throughout the empty garden.

Len's free hand felt his cheek.

Rin had just slapped him.

She was strong, undaunted by his hidden threats. To his surprise, she looked back up at his beautiful eyes, the flame of defiance in hers still burning brightly without even so much as a flicker, challenging, threatening him with her own silent warnings.

"I do know my place, do _you_?" Rin's shoulders shook now, with barely concealed scorn, "This entire day you have treated me with only the highest degree of insult. I have come in faith to dutifully and honorably fulfill a contract between our families, and in response for my attempts at civility I am slighted and abused," she winced as his grip on her wrist tightened, "Lord Len Kagamine, I would rather _die_ than ever be married to a monster such as yourself."

Rin sucked in a sharp breath as Len suddenly released her and stormed into the castle. As the pain gradually subsided, Rin continued to stand in the garden for a few moments more, cradling her wrist with her other hand. It was surely going to bruise in the morning. But as soon as she made a move to head back inside, a wave of exhaustion abruptly washed over her entire being and Rin found her knees growing weak. With a groan, she sank to the floor, barely able to control the shudders that wracked her small frame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Poor Rin... What will happen next? Cue suspense music, hahaha. As always, reviews are absolutely lovely and constantly appreciated, especially any grammatical errors I happened to glaze over during proofreading. Thanks, **Read. Live. Vocaloid **(spaces necessary because it won't show up otherwise, sadly)!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! Apologies for the absence, but you know... school. Good news though, I'm on break again! But only for a couple days... but still! This means updates, hooray! So here you go guys, another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Hope you all enjoy, and please remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

As the rays of the morning sun filtered through her window, Rin sat at the edge of her bed watching as the land beyond her window began to stir. The leaves of the estate's surrounding forest were beginning to rustle ever so slightly as the scenery was engulfed by warm, golden light. There was the gentle padding of feet on plush carpet and hushed whispers as one by one the servants filed out to begin their morning routines.

"_Do you think I rejoice at the fact that I am to be forever bound to someone like you, whose family is only using mine to move forward in society?"_

Unconsciously, she caressed the bandages on her right wrist, which concealed beneath them a dark and rather unkind-looking splotch. She was right. It had indeed bruised, though thankfully not enough to induce a significant amount of swelling, but for now she'd have to avoid unnecessary use of her right wrist. That boy was unusually strong for his size. Quite unusually strong.

After the incident, for the rest of the night Rin had been unable to fall asleep again. Instead, her mind had been too preoccupied in a whirlwind of thoughts, thinking up scenarios of what was to happen now. Surely the engagement had to be cancelled. Absolutely nobody in their right minds would go through with it after such an incident! He would probably send for a carriage first thing in the morning and send her back to her home, disgraced… or worse? Maybe he wouldn't even bother with the carriage- maybe he'd just have her and all her things thrown out right then and there without the slightest regret!

Rin half-choked at the thought.

Despite whatever he thought, she was still a lady!

…But then again, she didn't doubt that such an act would be beneath his character…

"Miss Rin," a gentle knocking at the door as a familiar attendant made her way in, "It's time for…" Teto stopped midsentence, "…breakfast?" She stared at her mistress with surprised, crimson eyes. She… she was actually up early for once? And fully dressed, too?

Teto eyed the deep, cerulean velvet gown Rin had chosen to wear today. It was a fine gown that clung to her small frame like a second skin, accentuated by a white petticoat and white lace trimming. She had seen it among the already prepared wardrobe the castle had provided; however, Teto was surprised because it was a relatively conservative gown. Usually Rin wore dresses of much lighter material and had sleeves that flowed and were cut off at the elbow, but this gown had long, fitted sleeves that covered all the way past her wrist.

"Thank you, Teto," Rin said, rising before her attendant could ponder any further, "I will be down shortly."

"Understood."

But as she turned away, Teto's expression alighted, "Oh! And before I forget, I also won't be attending you for the majority of the day, milady. Today I receive my orientation and training to become familiar with this castle's maid duties, and unfortunately Kaito must take care of some errands in town, but I have been assured that another maid will be sent for you shortly."

Rin looked away. How ironic, even though they were about to be sent away. But she couldn't tell Teto that… yet. "That won't be necessary. I'm sure I'll be able to manage one day alone."

"In this unfamiliar estate?"

"I'll be fine," Besides, it wasn't like she could really get into much more trouble than she was already in now.

Teto paused and studied her mistress. Something about her seemed a bit… off. Shouldn't she be groaning and complaining about how much she didn't want to meet the master? Instead, she seemed quiet, complacent, reserved. And that gown, too… "I must be off now," she bowed but still felt uneasy about leaving her, "Do make haste. You don't want to keep Lord Kagamine waiting. And please, if you need anything, do not hesitate to call for me at once."

Rin nodded as the older girl left the room and let out a heavy sigh of relief. She had seen the questioning look in Teto's eyes and knew she was about a fraction of a second away from a full-on interrogation, and if Teto found out… well, let's just say it was better if she never did. Ever.

Despite Teto's warning, Rin chose to remain in the room for just a bit longer, Lord Kagamine's patience be damned. He would probably have her thrown out as soon as he saw her face, anyways. She wasn't even-

A loud grumble interrupted her thoughts. Rin blushed. Ok, maybe she was hungry. Just a little.

Well… no use being exiled on an empty stomach.

She slowly but reluctantly made her way towards the dining area, retracing her steps from last night. Upon reaching the hallway, however, a servant caught sight of her and redirected her to a smaller, parlor-type room a little further down, where she found a full breakfast spread already laid out for her by a window. She would have been delighted had she not noticed that the table was significantly shorter and that there were only two chairs… So she'd get to be even closer to her favorite fiancé. Joy.

Speaking of which, where was he? Scanning the room, she noticed that she and another maid were its only occupants. She could have snorted, but propriety kept her in line. So much for keeping him waiting when he wasn't even here to begin with. Oh well, no matter where he was she didn't much care. She preferred it this way anyways. As she situated herself at one end of the table, a servant entered the room to whisper something in the maid's ear before scurrying away. The maid looked surprised but nodded understandingly.

"Lady Rin, I've been informed that Master Len will not be able to join you today for breakfast."

Oh, thank Crypton and all that was good in the world! Rin grinned cheerfully and began to help herself to some biscuits and marmalade.

"I think I'll manage the absence quite tolerably, thank you."

After she had stuffed herself to her heart's delight with probably one of the best breakfasts she had ever had, the servants set about clearing the table. Rin stood and caught one maid's attention.

"Yes, milady?"

"Um, did your master give you any specific instructions for after breakfast…?"

The maid gave her a strange, inquisitive look, "Why no, he did not…"

Rin looked shocked. Really? He hadn't told them to immediately start packing her things…?

"Then… what am I to do now?"

If at all possible, the maid looked even more flabbergasted, "Milady, this estate is your new home. You may do whatever it is your heart desires!"

Rin stood rooted to the floor, mind whirling in confusion. What? She was… she was supposed to do whatever she wanted? I mean, not that it was a bad thing… but did he not think anything of what happened last night? Was he insane enough to still want to go through with this ridiculous engagement? How vexing could such a man be!

Soon enough, the servants had finished clearing the parlor and bowed before taking their leave.

Now Rin was truly at a loss.

What was she supposed to do now? She didn't even know her way around the estate! Maybe… Maybe she'd just go back to her room for now…

As she stepped softly into the empty corridor, Rin felt that suddenly the castle had somehow become much larger than before. Which way had she come from again? She remembered walking down a fairly extensive hallway before reaching the parlor… She peered tentatively to the left and was faced with a long, quiet walkway, and to her right… an even longer walkway.

Ugh, whose idea was it to make this estate so symmetrical?

Rin felt a bit of color drain from her face. Well, this was certainly mortifying. She hadn't really bothered to remember her way around because she was, or had at least reasonably assumed that she was, to be thrown out at once.

…

So now what?

"Well," Rin sighed, "Might as well start exploring."

She decided to take the path to her right. It seemed to have more places to occupy her interest, anyways. It was lined with many spacious windows that filled the hall with warm, bright light; across the way were numerous doors of various shapes and sizes. Out of curiosity, Rin stopped at a random one and quickly scanned the corridor before slowly peaking inside. It was a sitting room, much like the parlor she had breakfast in earlier this morning. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like it had been used in quite a while… which was a shame, since it was so charming.

Gently closing the door behind her, she decided to see what the next chamber had in store.

A study! And a very well furnished one, at that. Rin was slightly surprised by some of the texts in the bookshelf- they were some of the most prominent treatises ever written. How her father would have liked to read them…

The next room was another parlor and also seemed like it had not seen company for some time.

Oh, a gallery! These paintings looked pretty old, but well-kept at least.

Oh, another sitting room…

…And yet another parlor? How many did such a place need?

After she had seen enough sitting rooms, drawing rooms, studies, parlors, and galleries to satisfy a lifetime, Rin plopped down rather unceremoniously onto one of the long chairs in a sitting room she had chosen at random. Good thing Teto, or for that matter anyone, was around or she was sure they would have had a fit over her rather unladylike manners at the moment.

The young girl glanced out the window. It looked to be around early midday. Ugh, the day wasn't even half over yet! And she really didn't feel like walking anymore… traversing this estate was already a formidable task in and of itself.

Rin twiddled with the edge of her sleeve and pulled back the bandages just slightly. The skin was still rather dark, and still a bit sensitive, but seemed more improved than this morning. She sighed. Perhaps she'd ask for a cold compress later… but what if Teto found out? A wave of guilt washed over the young girl.

She really didn't mean to make Teto worry so much… Though she was beyond grateful for the redhead's presence at the castle, she still felt horrible about forcing her to move from their home in the Land of Orange to this unfamiliar territory, where they had no friends, family, or any sort of connection whatsoever. Fortunately, though, Teto seemed to be getting along with the other servants just fine…

Rin wished she could say the same for herself. That frustrating man… why didn't he just send her back already? As much as she hated shaming her parents, she was at least grateful that this would allow her to return to her family.

Rin abruptly stood from her seat with a huff and marched over to the desk. She needed to write another letter to Lily and let out all this frustration.

As she rummaged through the drawers for some paper, a loud THUD from outside suddenly met her ears.

"Ooww!"

That did not sound good.

Gathering her skirts, Rin hurried into the hallway and found a young, very young, girl sprawled out on the plush carpet, the herbal contents of her basket scattered all along the path in front of her.

"Nngh," Yuki groaned as she hauled herself to her knees, a couple large, shiny drops beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. This was no good… no good at all! All the flowers she picked were ruined now! Meiko was not going to be happy…

"Are you alright?"

Yuki jolted at the unfamiliar voice and whirled around to meet face to face with…

"T-The princess!"

Rin raised a single, golden brow at the rather adorable little girl who was currently staring at her with her mouth wide agape. She struggled to stifle a giggle. Princess?

"Here," Rin began gathering the fallen flowers, "Let me help you."

Upon seeing the princess gather a few petals, Yuki snapped from her astonishment and felt her round cheeks flush a bright, apple red. The princess was getting herself dirty, for Yuki's sake? "N-No!" she reached out and quickly took the flowers from a surprised Rin, "Yuki can do this. This is Yuki's job… Yuki's brother will be mad if he finds out Yuki made the princess do her work!"

Ah, so her name was Yuki? Rin smiled as the little girl rose too quickly and almost slipped on her skirts again. Though the maid uniform she donned was really quite adorable, it seemed too large a garment for someone so small. It must have been why she tripped earlier.

"I'm not a princess. I'm just a lady from a little town from far, far away. You can call me Rin."

Yuki blushed even further and averted her gaze, "M-Miss Rin…" she said, testing out the title, but then added as almost an afterthought, "Is really pretty…"

Rin's eyes widened and it was her turn to flush. Pretty? No way. Lily was pretty. She was nowhere near…

"So, is there anything else I can help you with, Yuki?"

The pigtailed little girl shook her head and grinned, "Yuki just needs to bring these things back to Meiko so she can make lunch! Yuki really loves Meiko's food."

"Is that the name of the castle's chef? Meiko?"

Yuki shook her head vigorously, indicating a yes.

Rin couldn't help but smirk. Just five seconds ago Yuki looked about close to bawling and now she was completely fine, grinning even! "Do you think I can come with you to meet her?"

At this, the young girl brightened significantly and took Rin by her hand, "YAH! Come, come!" She tugged a surprised Rin along the corridor, all the while tooting to her about all her favorite foods that Meiko makes, like Meiko's apple pie, or Meiko's apple sauce, or Meiko's baked apples…

"And then, on Yuki's birthday, the master told Meiko to make Yuki a BIG apple cake! It had so many apples, like 40!"

Rin couldn't help but giggle, "Ne, Yuki, do you really like the master?"

"OF COURSE!" Yuki turned to look at her with bewildered, mahogany eyes, "The master is the BEST! He's the nicest, most handsomest, best master ever! Everyone likes the master!"

The older girl was a bit taken aback._ That_ boy, the nicest, handsomest, best master ever…?

"We're here!"

Rin squeaked as she felt a ladle whoosh past her and clang against the wall by her head.

"Yuki!" a woman with short cropped, amber colored hair stood expectantly in the doorway with a hand on one curvaceous hip. Rin noticed she was still rather young, probably around Kaito's age, but with an air of frightening, womanly maturity about her. She was a rather lovely individual, with deep, almost crimson eyes, and an angled, foxy face. "Where've you been, squirt? Took you long… enough…"

The woman immediately stopped once she took note of Yuki's accompaniment.

"M-Milady!" Meiko instantly bowed and colored a shade akin to her eyes, "P-Pardon my manners, how may I assist you?"

"Please excuse the intrusion," Rin curtsied, "But I asked Yuki to help me become acquainted with the castle. Would you mind if I stayed here for a bit?"

"No!" Meiko shook her head and instantly began trying to make the kitchen a bit more presentable, running her fingers through her hair and cursing when she realized they still contained scraps from when she was peeling carrots earlier, "P-Pardon me, we weren't expecting the lady here… did Yuki drag you into this?" Meiko eyed the scuffed spots on Rin's dress and then shot an interrogative glance at her young charge, who looked away shyly.

"Not at all," Rin smiled, "It's just that… back at home, my sister and I were well acquainted with our house-staff, and I only thought it proper that I also get to know the people here as well."

At this, Meiko raised her brows. The lady… actually wanted to get to know the staff? Normally most lords and ladies would only bother to remember the name of their immediate attendants, everyone else was beneath concern.

"If my lady wishes, then it is fine with me," Meiko bowed, "I am sorry we don't really have the necessary accommodations, but if it is fine with you, you may take a seat over there." Meiko motioned to a stool in the corner. Rin nodded and went to it. Meiko then turned to the room's other occupant.

"Yuki," Meiko frowned as she took the basket from her, "Did you drop the flowers again?"

Yuki pouted and fiddled with her apron.

Meiko sighed and pat the young girl on the head, "Well, it can't be helped. Anyways-"

"MEIKO!"

The kitchen's back doors suddenly burst open to reveal two figures, both male judging by the strong and lean builds, one who was currently in mid-leap with his arms outstretched. Rin's eyes widened as she recognized the distinct mop of deep blue hair.

"Meeeiikooo! We're back from town, I'm so tiiir-OOF!" Kaito wheezed as a sudden elbow to the gut stopped him mid-air. He fell to the ground writhing before the brunette lifted him by the collar of his pressed, white shirt.

"Idiot! We have a guest," Meiko hissed and cast a sidelong glance at Rin.

Kaito felt as if Meiko had suddenly elbowed him in the gut again, which she may have, "M-Milady!"

He quickly straightened up and bowed, fretting as he tried to make his attire a tad more presentable. The other male who had been accompanying him, looked astonished and bowed as well. Rin didn't recognize him, but judging by his formal uniform and the sword at his side, she reasoned he was probably a high-ranking guard of the castle, although he had quite long, lavender hair for a guard.

"What is the lady doing here?" Kaito whispered nervously back at Meiko, the blood quickly draining from his face. '_The lord is going to have our heads if he finds out!'_

_If_ he finds out! Meiko seemed to sense his distress and communicated back with a warning gaze. _'The lady expressed a wish to become more acquainted with the castle and its inhabitants. Now hush!'_

Rin frowned and craned her neck to try and hear their conversation better, "I'm sorry, if it will cause too much trouble for me to be here I can leave at once."

"Oh no!" Meiko and Kaito both said in unison.

"You are welcome anywhere in the castle, the master even said so himself," Kaito explained, "It's just… to want to be among the servants here…" He didn't want to say it out loud, but Rin understood it was supposed to be highly improper. She was expected to spend her time doing some other, more accomplished and productive activity, like sewing. She instantly grimaced. Her fingers ached just thinking of the dreadful pastime.

"Well, it would be improper for me to live here if I didn't get to know who I was living with first, right?"

At this, Kaito was taken aback, "Ah… But, milady-"

"If that is your wish, Lady Rin, we will assist you to the best of our abilities." The previously silent, lavender-haired man in the back stepped forward then and gave her an approving smile.

"Forgive me!" Kaito sputtered, "This man here is Sir Gakupo, captain of the castle's guards."

"How do you do, milady," Gakupo took one of Rin's hands in his gloved ones.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sir Gakupo," Rin curtsied.

"And you've already met our cook, Meiko, and our youngest little scullery maid, Yuki. Her elder brother, Kiyoteru, is the groundskeeper and oversees the gardens for the most part. We just came back from town, so you must excuse our rather disheveled appearances, milady."

Rin's ears instantly perked, "Is there town nearby?" She hadn't seen very many on the way here.

"Why yes!" Kaito chirped, "It is a little further south and quite the charming and thriving establishment, no doubt managed so masterfully by Lord Len."

"There's lots of fun things in town!" Yuki also joined in on the conversation, "Miss Rin can visit Yuki's house!"

"Milady should accompany the master during his next outing," Meiko added, "He also has not been to town in some time."

Rin grimaced at the thought, "N-No… he seems quite busy, I wouldn't want to take him away from his work." She laughed nervously.

"Indeed! The master works so diligently," Kaito sighed dejectedly.

"If milady wishes to see town, I would be happy to escort her," Gakupo bowed slightly.

Rin's face lit up, "I would be delighted!" Anything to get out of this dreary castle, and be as far as possible from a certain you know who.

"Yuki wants to come too!" the girl waved her arms excitedly, "And Meiko come, and Kaito!"

"But if I go, who will cook the foo-"

"Then it's settled! We shall escort the lady to town next wee-OOF!" Kaito clutched at his gut.

"Idiot, you didn't let me finish my sentence!" Meiko seethed, and then added quietly, "Plus I don't think the master would appreciate us taking leave, especially with Lady Rin, without first consulting hi-"

"Wonderful!" Rin chimed in and grinned, "I'll be expecting it!"

Meiko glared at Kaito. '_See what you've done?'_

Kaito shrugged and laughed nervously. '_Heh,_ _sorry…'_

* * *

><p>"<em>I would rather <em>_die __than ever be married to a monster such as yourself."_

Len growled and crumpled the document he had been reading before hurling it at the door across from him. That headstrong, foolish, lout of a girl! Who did she think she was? Speaking such words to him… calling him a monster! He wasn't a monster…

"_Never speak my name again, you… you monster!"_

Len slammed his palms on the desk before groaning and burying his face into his hands.

_The melodic sound of a voice like bells, whispering sweet nothings…_

_The sight of silken, teal-colored tresses…_

_The sudden flash of bright crimson liquid on silver metal._

_An anguished scream, the intense contempt behind once gentle teal eyes._

_The cold rain as it pounded upon him, all alone in the courtyard…_

_Betrayed…_

Len stood so fast from the desk that the heavy chair fell back with a clatter. He reached up to loosen his necktie as he paced about the chamber. These memories, why couldn't they leave him in peace? He cursed under his breath. Damn that woman. Damn this situation… Damn everything!

He sank back down at his desk and rubbed at his temples. Not to mention he still had that other woman in this castle to deal with…

Len cast a furtive glance at the papers still splayed out across his desk. All morning he had been reviewing and re-reviewing a copy of their marriage contract, searching, scrutinizing for any last trace, any little bit of a loophole he could find, but there was none.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing he could do!

"_If hitherto both parties were thereupon to mutually agree on an honorable annulment of the marriage, then ten thousand bullion compensation are to be hereby bequeathed to the previous bride's family…"_

That was almost half the estate's entire worth.

So in essence, breaking off the engagement would be the exact same as divorcing himself of half the castle.

And like hell he would give his ancestral property to that girl's money-mongering family… either way she would be getting something, and he would be in the losing position. Damn that soothsayer! How could his parents agree to this unbelievably idiotic proposal?

There had to be some other way out.

But how?

Rubbing his brow, Len picked up the paper again and reread the passage for probably the 15th time that day.

"If hitherto both parties were thereupon to mutually agree…"

Well, he was certain both parties were in agreement at this point.

"… On an honorable annulment…"

Honorable.

That was such a vague word.

So if he could somehow orchestrate a situation where the annulment was "dishonorable", the clause would then be nullified?

What would dishonorable even entail?

Len furrowed his brow in thought and fiddled with the edge of the page.

A dishonorable annulment…

…

Perhaps… an elopement?

At this, Len began to sit straighter in his seat. An elopement certainly was a dishonorable form of annulment.

Aquamarine eyes widened.

That was it! If it somehow turned out that one of them, no, _Rin_, were to participate in an elopement, then that would be a dishonorable annulment, and it could be argued that Len hadn't necessarily been in "mutual agreement" to an annulment- so therefore the clause would have to be nullified! And he wouldn't have to bestow half of his estate to that girl after all!

…Except for one problem.

Rin would have to elope with someone… and how was he supposed to plan that?

Len groaned. As soon as he overcame one obstacle, another sprouted in its place.

Suddenly, he was seized from his ruminations by a tapping at his door.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe the master will be leaving his room for lunch today, once again..." Meiko frowned to herself as the maid who had come to inform her of the news bowed and went back to her duties. The brunette sighed and glanced at the trays she had set forth: two steaming bowls of stew with freshly baked rolls and a berry trifle for dessert.<p>

"Kaito isn't here to take the tray to him either," Meiko's frown deepened. The master was probably in his study in the east wing, and normally nobody was allowed there except Kaito.

Rin studied the downcast cook. She felt sympathetic for the poor woman. Meiko had worked so hard to prepare everything, but Len didn't want to eat it? That boy had to be insane! Meiko's food was some of the best she ever tasted, if Rin lived here she surely would have gone quite fat from enjoying her cooking so much!

…She then realized that may very well become a very real occurrence, if she continued to stay here…

But still, it was better to enjoy it then let the food go to waste! Master or not, there was a limit to how spoiled someone can be.

"I can take it to him," Rin's voice caught Meiko's attention, "I mean, it would be good for me to further get acquainted with this castle after all, right?" And also know exactly what room to avoid…

Meiko's eyes widened, "Oh no, that's not right. We can't have the lady do such a menial task-"

"We also can't have such great food go to waste, either," Rin retaliated, "I insist, Meiko."

The cook sighed. She couldn't argue with her mistress, "As you wish, milady. The young master should be in his study in the east wing. It is the fifth door along the corridor to the left."

Rin couldn't help but flash a triumphant grin, "Thank you very much! And I'll be sure to come back once he's finished every last bite."

As Meiko watched the young girl carefully balance the silver platter, she leaned against the frame and let a small smile cross her lips. She couldn't remember when was the last time such a refreshing character had entered this castle.

"She could very well be the one…"

* * *

><p>Len stared inquisitively at the door. Hadn't he sent Kaito on an errand earlier today? Another knock, this time much louder than before. He didn't remember hiring such an impatient servant. This had better be urgent.<p>

But as he rose to answer, the entryway suddenly burst open to reveal a certain, defiant young blonde. One hand was on the hip of her deep, velvet gown, and the other carrying a rather hefty, silver tray.

"Rin?"

Without a word, Rin brushed past him- did she even flick her hair in his face?- and placed the tray upon his desk before taking a seat across from it.

For a moment, Len continued to stand, attempting to process what had just occurred.

At the desk, Rin was grateful that she sat with her back towards him, lest he see the bright scarlet that currently stained her cheeks. She knew the boy had no manners, but she hadn't expected to see him in such a disarrayed state, with his necktie loosened and his upper shirt buttons undone, exposing his collarbone and the lean, toned musc- NO!

Rin felt the heat in her cheeks become replaced by mortification as she resisted the urge to slap herself. What on earth was she thinking? She heard heavy footsteps against the floorboards as Len resettled himself at his desk. Rin diverted her attention and tried not to look at the creamy, exposed skin.

"I would have thought," Rin began, shakily, in an attempt to lessen the tension and regain her composure, "You had enough manners to at least respond when someone knocks at your door." She had never seen a man's skin before, and never imagined it would affect her so.

"What is this?" Len gave the tray a cursory glance before boring into her with that intense, aquamarine gaze of his.

"I brought your lunch," she said, still refusing to meet his eyes. She heard the ruffling of cloth. Oh thank Crypton, he was readjusting his attire.

"Is it customary where you come from to have ladies do the work of the servants?" she heard him say snarkily, "Are your servants then treated as gods? No wonder your mannerisms are so horrific."

Rin felt her cheeks puff indignantly, "You know, Meiko always makes all this great food for you because she worries about your health and you won't even _look_ at it? And then you question _my_ mannerisms!"

Len growled threateningly.

But Rin refused to back down, "Are you going to give me another first-hand demonstration of those wonderful, noble-class manners you're always lording over me and my country boorishness about?"

"You-!"

As soon as he opened his mouth to retort, to his surprise Len felt something warm and buttery touch his tongue. On instinct, he closed his mouth and felt a slender finger press upon his lips, keeping them shut.

"Don't expect me to do that ever again," Rin had torn off a piece from a roll and placed it in his mouth when he was about to argue, "Your servants work hard for you, this is the least a pompous buffoon such as yourself can do to show your gratitude. Now chew and swallow."

Len obediently followed her instruction. As soon as she felt his jaws move, Rin withdrew her finger. A light shudder coursed through her body. The way his lips felt under her fingers was… unnerving.

She cleared her throat and grinned, "See, was that so hard? And only took you a couple seconds too."

Len, however, was far from amused. "Get out."

"No," Rin crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not leaving until every last bit of food is gone."

Len once again prepared a retort when something at her sleeve caught his eye. It was the very edge of… a bandage?

_Suddenly, without warning a hand shot out and gripped Rin about the wrist so tightly she could not help but cry out in pain._

_Len yanked her towards him and glared down at her with a single, raw emotion. Contempt._

"_Know your place."_

…Had he caused that?

A wave of remorse washed over him.

Len turned back to his work, "Do as you wish."

Rin opened her mouth to counter his- wait, what? She could scarce believe her ears. He hadn't ordered her to leave at once? He was actually letting her stay?

This… This was certainly unexpected.

Soon enough Len was settled back into his normal routine of perusing his documents, while taking a short break every now and then to eat some stew. Rin sat across from him, quietly observing his work and the rest of the room.

It was a room very similar to the other studies she had seen earlier that day, but décor was just a tad bit darker and showed more signs of use. The worn state of Len's lamp desk gave testament to many sleepless nights spent up in this room. Her eyes then wandered to the bookcase, which contained several volumes of records, probably of old transactions, accounts, land surveys, etc. Aquamarine eyes softened. He really did work quite hard. No wonder Kaito fretted over him so much.

The two continued to more or less enjoy each other's silent company for some time. Rin found that being in the same room as the young lord actually wasn't as unbearable as she thought it would have been, as long as he was being "civil" of course…

She wondered again what his "nice" side was like. What part of him made his servants love him so much?

A rather loud grumbling suddenly interrupted the silence.

Instantly, Rin's face turned a deep, deep crimson.

Len looked up from his paperwork.

Another grumble.

If at all possible, Rin turned even redder and threw her arms over her stomach. Dear Crypton, this was _not_ happening.

The young lord placed his papers back on the desk and regarded his fiancée with a smirk.

"So while you were caught up in your great mission to bring me lunch, you neglected to eat your own?"

Rin struggled in vain to form some sort of coherent excuse, "I, well, err…"

Len pushed the tray of half-finished stew towards her, "Have some."

She frowned. "I don't need-"

Suddenly a spoonful of warm broth slipped into her mouth. Aquamarine eyes widened as she realized Len had done exactly what she had done to him earlier.

"I've had enough," Len said as he resumed his work, "Eat."

Rin hesitated, but did as she was told.

Once again they fell into companionable silence, save for the gentle clink of silverware and the scratching of pen on paper. Every now and then Rin would gather the courage to inquire after his work, to which Len gave curt but polite answers.

Soon the rest of the trifle was polished off and all that was left was the tea, which Rin reasoned Len could finish at his leisure. She rose to gather the platter.

"If you're finished, I'll take the tray back to Meiko now."

The young lord gave her a nod to indicate his approval but not once lifted his eyes from his paperwork. Rin rose and bowed nonetheless before taking her leave. In retrospect, this had not been such a terrible experience… at all.

As her fingers graced the doorknob, Len called out one last remark.

"Thank you," he said, "For lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay for more introductory, build-up chapters haha. Hopefully I'll have the next installment up soon now that I'm on break. Remember to leave a review, as always!


End file.
